


A'maelamin (yandere elven male x human reader)

by Yandererulz



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Yandere, Yandere elf, elven characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandererulz/pseuds/Yandererulz
Summary: You should've kept walking, you shouldn't have talked to him, you should've ran the other way. Instead you did the opposite and now... now this is all your fault.You thought you loved him only to realize too late that he was breaking you mind slowly yet surely and you allowed him to.Now a wedding a bloody wedding.A death of an old friend.A mind game that never ends.A twisted paradise that you can never run from.--------------------------This is a short story about 6 chapters long. It is a book to say sorry to though's who read my books however have noticed I haven't updated in while. All information on that will be in this story at the end. Enjoy~





	1. Chapter 1

You should've kept walking, you shouldn't have talked to him, you should've ran the other way. Instead you did the opposite and now... now this is all your fault.  
  
You thought you loved him only to realize too late that he was breaking you mind slowly yet surely and you allowed him to.   
  
Now a wedding a bloody wedding.   
  
A death of an old friend.  
  
A mind game that never ends.  
  
A twisted paradise that you can never run from.  
  
\--------------------------  
This is a short story about 6 chapters long. It is a book to say sorry to though's who read my books however have noticed I haven't updated in while. All information on that will be in this story at the end. Enjoy~


	2. The Elf and the Human

Here we go grab some cupcakes, sit back and enjoy the story. 

\--------------------------------------

It all happened so fast and I wasn't prepared. They warned me, told me not to get involved with him. A human and elf could never be together. It just wouldn't work. He would out live me, he would not want to live in the city and what of our children? Would we even be able to conceive? I however ignored them and continued to see him there something about him that attracted like a moth to the light. His name was Durlan Damaer.   
  
  
  


Durlan Damaer is one of the wood elves. His skin is an olive colour, with wavy midnight black hair that reached his shoulders on the left side some of his hair was braided with bands as blue as the ocean. In one of his pointed ears was a small golden earring. He has a chiseled face with a black goatee without a beard, a strong nose, thick black eyebrows narrow eyes as green as the forest. His body was large, larger than a human with thick muscles.  
  
  


Elves aren't like the ones you've read or heard about, they aren't all lean creatures that held beauty. A lot of them were larger then a human and stronger too, each had a different skin colour depending on their race. The Dark elves had dark blue or purple skin and white sometimes silvery hair, they were the lean ones they specialized in archery. The high elves were lighter in colour then the rest they were often a yellow-green skin colour and had blond hair, They specialized in magic of all kinds they are best in healing and light magic. Then there are the warriors the wood elves. These elves have skin like you and me there hair colours are to like yours ad mine, the are the tallest and strongest beings beside dwarfs, golems and giants of course.   
  
  
  


I however am not any of these exciting creatures, no I am a simple human gir- I mean woman. I am ordinary. I don't look stunning, I don't dance, I can't sing and my art looks deformed so yeah I'm nothing special at lest to everyone but him. I loved him more then anything and one and I thought he felt the same.   
  
  
  


I was walking around our tree house, yes we live in a tree house. It's just like a normal house on the inside just with ladders. To get up to it you had to climb a long wooden ladder that was strapped to a tree by tough rope, then once up there was a wide branch for you to stand on kinda like a porch then there was a wooden door that lead inside. In was the normal interior design of a house just made of wood, there was multiple floors the only way to get up them was master crafted stairs. I had just cleaned the house when suddenly the door opened and there was my lover Durlan. Although Durlan may appear intimidating his really just a goofy soft man.   
  
  
  


"Mime mel , ni am mardi (My love, I am home) ." I felt in awe when ever he spoke elvish, the language had an unknown beauty about it.

"Ni am glad (I am glad)" I smile brightly at him he gave me a goofy smile before dropping his sword on the ground and grabbed my hand dragging me out of the house. "Mana are tye doing? Wait! " I shouted be fore he gave me a grin full of cheek. 

"Hil- me. Ni mére- ana tán- tye qua.(follow me. I want to show you something.)" I nodded and we ran into the darkness of the moonless night.  
  
  


We stopped at the edge of a cliff below the view was breathtaking. You could see the city, my home lite up with streetlights, you could hear the distance chatter of the people as fireflies flew around us. Durlan pulled me down laughing, I giggled giddily as I landed on the soft long green grass and gazed in wonder at the bright stars above. Durlan had once told me that when elves die they are joined with their loved ones in the sky and sparkle down on the earth in happiness of finally being reunited.   
  
  
  


We had been sitting for a while now when suddenly he got up and dragged a confused me up with him. 

"Mana na- -yes?(What is it?)" I asked turning my head to the side. I gasped as he got down on one knee and grinned up at me. He took out a small blue claim that had a gold trim and whispered something to it. It opened softly and there was a small fairy, a fairy of pure white light. she yawned then flew up to my face where she asked me in a tiny voice.

"Indóme tye vest- sina moriquende?(Will you marry this elf?)" I gaped at her then at Durlan who rubbed his neck nervously, a grin split my face as I nodded with enthusiasm. The fae then flew up to my fore head and kissed it, it felt like a gentle kiss from the wind. Light formed around my head as a black tattoo formed creating a bandy band. She then did the same to Durlan before she went back to sleep in the claim as it shut and disappeared in a flash of light.   
  
  
  


"Oh Durlan this is wonderful!" I shouted in common tongue as I jumped into his waiting arms. Laughing he spun me around and gave me a kiss full of warmth, love and passion. 

"I hope to become the best husband I can for you. Ni mel tye.(I love you.)" He said I felt water gather in the corner of my eyes as I whispered back. 

"And I hope to be the best wife for you. Ni mel tye, mime mel.(I love you, my love)"

I knew it wasn't my words coming from my mouth but that of a well trained pet. He had played this mind games with me and I was oblivious for too long, for when I found out the truth it was too late my mind had been shaded and no one could piece it back together again...

 


	3. Getting ready for a wedding

I should've seen the signs, I mean I saw them however I ignored them. A mistake that was all my fault. I wanted a human wedding, I wanted the big puffy cream coloured dress, the large triple layered cake, the long nervous walk down the aisle and the boring yet sentimental vows. And the best part the exchanging of the rings, the kiss and family and friends cheering. I want this normal wedding after all I had to change completely and even giving up human life style just to please him.

 

I shouldn't have underestimated his ability to manipulate me. His been doing it for years yet in my mind where the creak was told me that I loved him too much to put up a fight. So when I told him what I wanted he then looked at me with an unreadable and walked up to me wrapped his strong warm arms around my slightly chilled body and kissed my earlobe. I moaned softly at that I felt him smirk as his hands slid down so they lay on my behind and squeezed a little causing me to gasp. His warm breath sent shivers down my spin as he whispered to me.

"Mime mel, an eldarin vestale na- limbe tare. Intimate na- -yes vamme?(My love, an elvish wedding is much more...intimate is it not?)" He whispered and kissed my neck as I nodded, satisfied with my answer he let go off me and winked at my disappointed face and laughed as I pouted.

"Vamme yet, mime mel. Wait tenna ap- i vestale, ni am going eth roime. Iolva indóme n- símen soon ana help tye get readime. Bye mel tye.(Not yet, my love. Wait until after the wedding, I am going out hunting. Iolva will be here soon to help you get ready. Bye love you.)" Sighing I nodded and quietly replied as he collected his sword and rucksack before leaving.

"Bye love, stay safe."

 

I felt excited that Iolva was coming over, she's been my only friend since I got here and I'm grateful for her company. Iolva's mother is a Dark Elf however her father is a dwarf, so she's stubbier then most elves. I quickly ran over to the cardboard and made some snacks, I'm rarely allowed to have guest over so I was thrilled as I sat waiting for her to arrive. I nearly squealed as I bolt to the door and ripped it open. Standing there was my bests friend she squealed and hugged me tightly as I did the same.

 

"Iolva it's so good to see you!"

"Same!" We were both siting down now I got a better look at her she was just like I remembered. She was about my height which meant to an elf she would come to their shoulders. She had royal blue skin with dark purple lips and eyelids, instead of having black eyes like most Dark Elves she had Forest green like her father. Her snow white hair was flowing freely in the breeze you could see streaks of dark brown hair. I saw her eyes gaze at me with an unknown emotion I looked directly into her eyes and sighed.

"What is it Iolva?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Why are you marrying him (y/n)? His doesn't treat you right so why are you doing this? You could come and live with my father and I in the mountains, he loves you like a daughter. We could be sister!" She said with a sparkle. I sighed we've had this conversation before.

"I know and I would, it's just..." I trailed off frowning.

"Just what?!" Iolva was getting impatient and I don't blame her I would be the same if I were her.

"I don't know, okay! His never hurt me, His never raped me and stops and I want it. However there's something about him that leaves me shaking and too scared to disobey his orders. I never leave this house unless his with me or said I could. I-I do-n't u-u-understand wh-y an-d I-I-I'm scared!" I cried at the end Iolva pulled me into a warm embrace as the salty tears kept falling.

"Ssh it's alright. I'll help you. Until then let's get you ready tonight is you big day,." She nervously laughed and helped my shacking form up.

 

We were both unaware of the angry pair of eyes following our movements, maybe if had been paying more attention I could have stopped the events the unfolded the following day. Maybe it would have been better if I had gone with Iolva to live with her and her father however I didn't because I was scared...it was all my fault...

 

\---------------------------------------

Durlan's pov

I felt an describable rage well up in me as I saw Iolva try to take MY (y/n) away from me. I never really trusted her and was going to eliminate her as soon as I first saw her talking to (y/n). However when I saw how happy it made my mel I decided to let her live. Of course I kept an eye on the Woman.

 

I now felt betrayed and now I have to take her out of the picture, which I am more then happy to do. Smirking darkly I left and went to pay a visit to Iolva's father. The trip to the mountain was harsh, I don't know what dwarfs and dark elves love to live in cold claimants. Once I made it the the entrance I felt giddy just like when I got rid off' (y/n) parents. The entrance was a great door made of stone that lead into a cave.

 

Knocking I waited for the door to be answered, I heard the heavy thuds of Iolva's father walks up and stop at the door. I smiled politely as he greeted and invited me in. I could feel the blade of my knife poke my side reminding me what I came here to do. As his back was turned that's when I made my move. I stabbed him in the back causing him to yell and fall. He gazed up me with emotionless eyes and swore as I smiled and grabbed my knife slamming it down on his chest. I left the door opened as the snow wolfs came in ready to devour what was lift of the dwarf.

 

I turned to go to the ceremony I couldn't be late for my own wedding now could I?


	4. The Bloody Wedding

Elvin wedding are different then human ones. The preparation was the worst part of it, it was known as the purification. They did this because when you got married it was seen as starting a new elves don't get divorces they stay with the beloveds that's why not a lot of them are married and even few have children.

 

I stood looking emotionless as I was led into the grand temple there were high elves with symbols painted on their faces, they were wearing silky white skin tight gowns. I still felt nothing as they stripped me of my clothes roughly, I felt their sharp nails dig into my skin as they dragged me into a room steam was everywhere in the middle was a huge bath full of lukewarm water.

 

I was lead to the middle where they started to harshly rub my skin until it turned bright red. I tried not to groan in pain as one of them harshly lathered my hair in sweet smelling soap. After they had pretty much rubbed all the skin from my body I was then lead into another room where They dressed me in a wedding dress. It came all the way down, it had a split down on the left leg. They wrapped a vine around me leg that was showing and one around my upper right arm, They placed a necklace of pure white beads they grabbed black thick paint and started to paint symbols over my body it felt like I was on fire. Soon the hair had to be down it was brushed with a comb and tied it up in a braided bun.

 

It was time I noticed Iolva standing while holding a candle, she gave me a look full of nothing but grief. Confused I continued to walk down the candle lite path to where there was a small pool with a stain glass arch, there was a mist around it as the water looked purple standing there was Durlan. Even though I wanted more then anything to cry and show him nothing but disdain, my body automatically reacted like it had been train to smiled a bittersweet smile. I walked into the pool and stood next to him the ceremony started it odd and there was a lot of touching. Just as the priestess was about to complete it Iolva stood and in a loud booming voice she shouted out.

 

"I Iolva Zurdec opposes to this wedding," everyone gasped and Durlan looked murderous I was fearful for my only friend, "Ni challenge Durlan ana a dual!(I challenge Durlan to a dual)" Everyone looked at Durlan to hear his reply, he gave out a sinister chuckle and picked up his steel sword, pointing it at her he gave his reply.

"Ni accept" Everyone made room for the two elves Iolva was giving her bow and arrows while Durlan, smirked at me and turned to her. Each were waiting to see who would make the first move. It was Iolva. She let her arrows fly, three at a time each had a different element attached to it. Durlan was able to deflect most of her attacks however while he was busy she threw a smoke bomb creating a smoke screen causing him to become vulnerable allowing her to slice at him. I could hear his grunts of pain and felt a sick pleasure at his suffering.

 

Just as I thought she would win. That I'd be free of his mind games and finally get to go home. There was a scream a scream that pierced my ears, a scream that will forever haunt my dreams. Durlan came out of the smoke and throw Iolva's sieved down it rolled until it made contact with my feet. I felt sick and scared I knew he deliberately throw her head there, he wanted me to know that no matter where I go or who comes to my aid that I will never escape him or his twisted love.

 

Some people cheered other mourned and wedding finished I was now going to be trapped with him, my love forever...Iolva I am truly sorry you were right. I should've just kept walking...


	5. Broken Doll

Darling, manen are tye síra?= Darling, how are you today?

One of the shortest chapters ever (I've done anyway)

\----------------------------------

"Darling, manen are tye síra?" Durlan asked the expressionless woman while rubbing her hand in comfort. (y/n) turned to look at him and blinked a small smile appeared on her face causing Durlan to smile back.

"I am well my love. Do you want some breakfast?" she asked while he nodded. She went into the kitchen and started to prepare something to eat while she was occupied Durlan silently walked up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her. He started to kiss up and down her neck causing shivers to go up and down her back. On the outside she responded however on the inside she was crying silent broken tears.

 

After he had, had his breakfast he as usual went out to hunt and petrol the area. (y/n) just went and sat as usual on the white chair that held above it a veil of white fabric that embraced her and hid her once she sat under it. She only got up to have lunch other then that she sat like a perfect little doll waiting for her master to come home and play with it again.

 

In her mind she was hurled into a corner with darkness surrounding her, no light. She cried and pleaded for someone anyone to end this and save her. She wanted to e in control of her own body however she wasn't. Instead he was. He owned her body and most of her mind. And she could do nothing about it, no matter what happened she was all alone.

 

The door opened and against her own will her body moved it got up and walked over to Durlan, reached up and gave him a kiss to which he returned. The kiss became more intense before he picked (y/n) up and started to walk up stairs where their bed was. He dropped her down on it before climbing up so he lay on top of her smirking.

 

"Let me tán- tye manen limbe ni mel tye... (Let me show you how much I love you...)"


	6. Let me show you...

WARNING SMUT! this is just pure smut for those who want some sin. Enjoy ;)

\-----------------------------------------

Durlan started to slowly kiss down (y/n)'s neck until he reached her collar bone he started to search for the spot that made her see stars. It wasn't long before she cried out when he bite down on a certain area smirking in victory the pointy eared male stared to devour that area until it was covered in a large purple bruise. The whole time (y/n) was moaning and screaming in pleasure at the rough actions of her husband.

 

Her lips where then captured into a bruising kiss, Durlan bit and pulled her bottom lip and tongue. Until satisfied then he started to pull of the frilly doll like gown he had dressed her in off. Once her breast were bared he felt his mouth water, and his rough palms grabbed them and squeezed. He groaned at the feeling of his pants growing tighter as he heard (y/n) sing the forbidden song.

 

Soon growing tired of squeezing he put his mouth down towards her erect nipples and began to suckle at them like baby would causing a new kind of pleasure for (y/n). He then harshly bit down on it causing her to scream in surprise. Looking down at her nipple Durlan felt pride at the imprint of his teeth around it and did the same to it's twin.

 

Soon the dress was discard on the ground away form the couple and forgotten soon her under garments joined the dress. Durlan groaned at the sight of (y/n) spread out for him and quickly discouraged his clothes. He pumped his shift a few times before getting (y/n) on her knees before him

"Suck" was all he told her whose body eagerly compiled to, she slowly licked it a bit before sliding it into her mouth. She started to deep throat him while he let out groans and held her hair roughly to keep her face there. Soon he pushed her away and lay her body in the doggy style be for pushing into her causing them to both cry out.

 

"You're so deliciously tight, my love" he groaned before setting a rough pace causing the sensitive woman to orgasm making Durlan chuckle a bit. The bed was protesting at the harsh thrust while (y/n) could do nothing but let out muffled noises. Sweats glistened down their bodies, drool was slipping from the corner of (y/n)'s mouth as her body went numb. Just then Durlan hit a spot that had her seeing stars another orgasm hit her as a flash of white covered her vision.

 

This made Durlan hit that spot continually, her over sensitive body now wanted to stop as it started to hurt. Once more she came as did he. Both now panting lay side by side. (y/n) let salty tears slip through her eyes as Durlan kissed them away and held her body close.

 

"Tye indóme never lende. Voro. Ni mel tye so limbe. (You will never leave. Ever. I love you so much.)"


	7. Cupcakes

Okay so this finishes the short story I hop you enjoyed it. For all the people who actually do read my other yandere books will have noticed that I haven't updated since like 3 months ago. That is because of personal family matters and sickness, so I apologize to you I'm here to say that I will be updating all that's right ALL of my books on the holidays. Most just need some edits on them. So yeah hang in for a little bit longer.

 

For those who don't read any of my other books then just ignore that. I hope you liked the story I personally think I made Durlan more dark then yandere, but oh well. I own everything but the pictures and you. However plot and characters are mine. I enjoy making short books like this if you want me to do more then just tell me. See Ya Cupcakes!


End file.
